Zabuza again!
by i-love-stuff
Summary: Zabuza didn't die when Gatoh tried to kill him. And now he's in Konoha looking for Kakashi and his Team 7. What is he planning on doing?


(This is my first fan fiction! Yay! Tell me if you have any questions, concerns, comments, of suggestions k?)  
  
This story takes place 1 week after Naruto's fight with Gaara.  
  
This = title (of story)  
  
This = title of chapter  
  
= end of scene  
  
Zabuza again?!  
  
Chapter 1: The Unexpected Visitors  
  
Two mysterious figures arrive at the Konoha entrance hiding behind trees. They look at the gateway, observing the guard and searching for the perfect time to make their moves. Finally, when they guards are facing the other way, they sneak up behind them and kill them, moving as quiet as a mouse. They hide the bodies behind a large tree and sneak within the village walls.  
  
"Where are you Kakashi?"  
  
(Scene: Ichiraku Ramen Shop)  
  
"MORE! MORE!" Naruto shouts as the Ichiraku owner cooks more noodles for his favorite customer.  
  
"Naruto, calm down, there's plenty more." The owner says.  
  
"Naruto, what are you going to do after this?"  
  
"I'm going to train more and more in the forest so I can be stronger and stronger and soon, strong enough to beat the old hag, and gain my rightful place as Hokage of Konoha Village!" Naruto explains to his academy teacher Iruka-sensei  
  
"Well, take it easy, you'll get to eat as much ramen as possible. It's not gonna run away," Iruka says, trying to convince Naruto to sit back down and eat like a regular person.  
  
After Naruto finishes his 23rd bowl of ramen, he says good-bye to Iruka and heads for the forest. On the way there, he meets up with Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke, and Sakura.  
  
"Oi, Naruto, we were just looking for you. The 5th Hokage is going to give us another mission to complete. Are you coming?" Kakashi-sensei tells him.  
  
"Of course!" Naruto says running to catch up with his friends. "What is it, huh? HUH?"  
  
"Naruto, calm down. You'll find out as soon as we get to the Hokage's office," Sakura remarks in her usual annoying tone.  
  
"I hope it's a high ranked mission. I hope it is!" Naruto tells his team.  
  
(Scene: Hokage's office)  
  
"Ahhhh! Kakashi, Naruto glad you made it. So here's your mission. Have fun!" Tsunade says.  
  
She takes a piece of paper and hands it to Kakashi as the 3 Genins look at it.  
  
"RANK D!? AGAIN!?," Naruto says, very depressed and upset.  
  
"Sorry Naruto, but your not gonna do any rank A's or B's until you're a higher rank. Complete this mission as fast as possible please. Dissmissed!" Tsunade states  
  
"Hai!" With that, the emotionless Kakashi, the neutral Sakura, the annoyed Sasuke, and the depressed (and somewhat angry) Naruto lea-  
  
"Oh, and Kakashi, remain here for a second, I need to tell you something."  
  
The door shuts as Tsunade tells Kakashi with her serious tone, "There have been rumors that someone is here in Konoha looking for you and your team. Keep your eyes and ears alert for anything suspicious. Okay? Good"  
  
(Outside)  
  
When Kakashi catches up with the three, he tells them, "Guys, be alert for anything suspicious."  
  
"Oh yeah, Kakashi sensei? What was our mission again?" Naruto asks.  
  
"Baca, didn't you read the objection?" Sakura asks the blonde.  
  
"Nope, I was to stunned at our rank. Hehe." Naruto admits.  
  
"Oh, great. We have an idiot in our group, were definitely gonna be screwed." Sasuke sighs.  
  
"What was that Sasuke?"  
  
"Oh nothing!" Sasuke answers. Then he adds a, "Baca!"  
  
"SASUKE...I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!"  
  
"Naruto, Sasuke, stop fighting. Please!" Kakashi pleads. "Naruto, we're supposed to find 2 missing guards and take them back to the Hokage-sama."  
  
Team 7 keeps looking for the guards in silence for about an hour. Then all of a sudden, to cloaked figures stop them.  
  
"Kakashi, it's been a while."  
  
"Who are you? Name yourself!" Kakashi orders.  
  
"Don't be scared Kakashi, were not here to harm you or any of your little friends." The taller one of the 2 figures assures as they both take off their cloaks.  
  
"ZABUZA AND HAKU!?" The four gasp.  
  
Chapter 2: The Agreement  
  
"Yes, yes. I'm overjoyed you remember me." "What do you want Zabuza?" Kakashi asks as he takes out a kunei for protection and to threaten.  
  
"Put that away Kakashi, we only want to help you and repay you for all the trouble we caused you. After all, we did it for nothing since that backstabbing idiot was so nice enough to try kill us before we finished our objective, isn't that right, Haku?"  
  
"Hai." The 'girlish' boy answers.  
  
"How do we know we can trust you?" Sasuke asks. (By now, all of Team 7 has a kunei out for protection)  
  
"Because I've changed. Please, we don't want to cause any commotion. Since we're not going to fight, put those little knives of yours away."  
  
"How do we know you've changed? You could just be trying to catch us off guard." Sasuke asks.  
  
"Fine then, to convince you, we will go find the guards your after and bring them back here, Okay? Is that good enough proof for you?"  
  
"No! You also need to turn yourself into our new Hokage. Tell her who you are and what you're doing here."  
  
"Fine, fine." Zabuza agrees, "We're going to start our search, meet us back here and hour from now. Then we'll go to the Hokage from there."  
  
"You've got a deal." Kakashi agrees. 


End file.
